Long Time No See chap 1
by Cheftali
Summary: As we all know this is Joss's baby but we lovw it. I have added a couple of characters to the original line up. I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed creating.


ANGEL

"LONG TIME NO SEE"

INT. CONNER'S HOUSE.

Conner goes upstairs to change his clothes; he stands in front of the mirror and watches as a bruise disappears from his cheek. Then he touches his leg where he was hurt then walks out of the room.

INT. KITCHEN CONNER'S HOUSE CONTINUOUS

ANGLE: TOWARD KITCHEN DOOR

Conner's parents are sitting at the table. Conner enters.

CONNER

Is it okay if I go hang out with Angel?

LAWRANCE

Yes, I don't see a problem with that.

CONNER

(Looks from one to the other)

I maybe late.

COLLEEN

That's okay. As long as you're with Angel, we know that you're safe.

Conner gets a drink of juice, grabs a cookie from a plate on the table then leaves.

EXT. CONNER IN THE PARK

Conner stands and lifts he hands, raises his head slightly and speaks in Latin, draws his hands together, then separates them. A rift appears he steps through and falls into a forest. He jumps up and runs until he comes to a house. He enters the door.

CONNER

(Looking around calls out)

Trelquath, you home?

TRELQUATH

(Coming down the stairs)

You just caught me youngun. I was just about to leave for the Bradesh frenzy tonight, you wanna come?

CONNER

(Anxiously)

There isn't time.

TRELQUATH

(With surprise)

What do you mean there isn't time? We have all the time we need.

CONNER

Yes, here there is. But in my dimension there isn't.

My dad, you know, Angel, is in trouble and needs your help.

TRELQUATH

Does he know that you are here?

CONNER

No, he sent me home. But the demons he and his friends are up against are too many, they'll all be killed!

(puts his hand on

Trelquath's arm)

Will you help me?

TRELQUATH

(Seeing Conner's concern)

Give me a couple of hours to gather some Uu-ath together, okay. You stay here.

CONNER

I would rather come with you... if you don't mind.

TRELQUATH

All right, let's go.

MONTAGE OF TRELQUATH AND CONNER RECRUITNG

Trelquath talks with several Uu-ath in a tavern.

Conner talks to some demons playing Cragmar, they get up and follow him.

They leave the tavern and walk down the road there is a camp. Tralquath goes into the camp and rounds up another 150 demons.

TRELQUATH

Okay young pup, let's go

Conner stands in front of the army of demons and opens and raises his arms then repeats the Latin words, and the rift appears. Every one walks through.

ACT ONE.

EXT. MONTAGE OF FIGHTING IN ALLEY, NIGHT, RAINING.

Angel kills a Boretz demon.

The Dragon picks Angel up and presses its claws into

his back then drops him.

Angel is trying to stand and the dragon attacks again, this

time carrying him two hundred feet before it drops him.

As Angel lays on the ground, he reaches for his sword while

the dragon turns for another attack.

As the Dragon swoops in, it gets pierced from the side and

screams. It turns to face its attacker.

Conner is standing there with a sword in each hand and an

army of Uu-ath demons behind him.

ANGEL

(Trying to stand)

Go. Get out of here.

CONNER

And leave you like this! I don't think so.

The dragon charges at Conner.

Jumping and turning in the air with the swords extended Conner slices into the dragon's belly, it falls to the ground.

Angel, now on his feet, strikes the final blow through the dragons scull as it lunges at him.

Conner draws a knife from a sheath at the back of his neck and throws it at Angel.

CONNER

Duck.

Angel drops, then the Knife hits a Trogar demon between the eyes; the demon drops lifelessly to the ground.

Angel looks at Conner, they nod.

The Uu-ath's begin to slay the demons attacking the team.

Spike gets staked, kills the demon that did it then gets a sword through him from behind. An Uu-ath gets the attacker.

Gunn falls to the ground after been hit.

Illyria kills a Chaos demon.

The team and the Uu-ath continue side by side until the last of the demon army falls.

Angel, Conner, Spike, and Illyria, stand blood smeared, and battered in the middle of the bodies, looking at the devastation. Then the bodies start to disappear.

Conner speaks with the surviving Uu-ath demons, then opens the rift for them to pass through.

ANGEL

(With surprise)

Where did you get them?

CONNER

Quor-toth,

(Amazed look and

grin)

didn't think I grew up there

without friends did you?

ANGEL

I didn't think you could open a…

(Suddenly worried)

Where's Gunn?

SPIKE

(Wiping his sleeve)

Dunno mate, been busy.

Illyria wanders off as the camera pans the alley.

ILLYRIA

Here, here he is. He is dead

CONNER

(Moves to run to

Let's get him out of here.

ANGEL

(Lays his hand on

Conner's arm)

We'll see to him Conner. I seem to remember telling you to go home.

CONNER

(Pulls his arm away)

You're kidding right! You needed me.

ANGEL Yes, I needed you. Thank you, now go

You're welcome dad...and no.

ANGEL

(Exasperated)

Conner.

SPIKE

You might as well shut up Angel; he's just as stubborn as you.

(then)

So, now what do we do?

ANGEL

Well, we need somewhere to clean up, then wait for the next onslaught.

INT. LINDSEY'S APARTMENT.

CONNER

Where's Wesley?

ANGEL

(Sighs and looks at

his hands)

He's dead, the demon I sent him to kill, killed him. Illyria arrived just before Wes died, she killed the demon.

Spike walks in the room.

SPIKE

Well, I think we showed the senior partners a thing or two, didn't we.

ANGEL

Yes, we did. But don't think that's the end of it Spike.

CONNER

It doesn't matter, we'll be ready for them.

ANGEL

We! There is no we! Conner! You are going home.

(then quietly)

To your parents.

CONNER

(Shocked)

My place is here! With you...you are my dad after all.

ANGEL

Conner, I did what I thought was, and still think is best for you.

CONNER

Yes, and I get that, but remember that speech you gave me about living as though the world is what it should be, to show it what it can be, and that I wasn't part of it yet.

ANGEL _Uhuh._ CONNER

Well, I'm ready. My place is with you.

ANGEL

Hmmm, you don't know how good it feels to hear you say that.

CONNER

And what the heck happened to Fred!

ANGEL

Illyria is an ancient demon that took over Fred. We think Fred's soul was destroyed when Illyria took over her body.

CONNER

Oh, I see, and where's Cordelia?

ANGEL

She's dead.

Conner drops into a chair.

I'm sorry Conner. She never came out of the coma. Well, she did, but that's because the Powers That Be allowed it. Technically, she never woke up. Cordy was with us for two days, she got me back on track. One minute she there in the office, the next I received a call to say that she'd died...

She passed me a vision before she left that let me see where the power really was. That's why I came to see you before we faced the Circle of the Black Thorn...I

didn't think we would make it. If

it hadn't been for you bringing an army of Uu-ath's, we wouldn't have.

CONNER

So now what?

ANGEL We wait to see what the senior partners do next. I don't think that we've seen the last of their wrath. We took down their power on earth; they aren't going to take that lying down. No, it's not over yet. I wish that it were. For now, I will take you home, so you can get some sleep.

SPIKE

I'll take him. Cause I'm guessing that you're gonna stay here...

you know... seen as you don't have a place no more.

ANGEL

Right...forgot about that.

INT. ANGEL LAYING AWAKE IN BED STARING AT THE Hiya gorgeous, how ya doing

ANGEL

Hi Cordy, I wondered if you would find me. CORDELIA

How could I not? I wanted to see how your were after fighting the legion of demons. You did good Angel, you all did. Who would have thought that Conner would round up an army? Wow, can

he fight! But then again, he did

have a good teacher.

I'm sorry about Gun Angel.

Cordelia lays next to Angel, and snuggles in his arms.

Camera closes in on Angel's as relaxes and goes to sleep.

The light in the room changes to morning.

Camera pulls back to reveal Angel is alone.

He wakes, sits up, and rubs his hand over his face, then folds his arms.

THAT EVENING.

Illyria at a desk, phones rings.

ILLYRIA

Angel's office. What do you need?

KATHY

May I speak to Liam?

ILLYRIA

You must have the wrong number. There is no Liam here.

Angel is working at his desk; he overhears, and comes to the door as Illyria hangs up the phone.

ANGEL

Who was it?

ILLYRIA

Don't know, but she said to meet her at the mill warehouse on Pier 28, to come now and come alone. Then she hung up.

ANGEL

Did she say what she wants?

ILLYRIA

No, she did not. She did not even appear to know your name.

Angel turns back into his office to get his coat, and then leaves.

EXT. ANGEL GOING ACROSS THE ROOFTOPS NIGHT . CONNER FIGHTING VAMPS IN ALLEY NIGHT CONTINUOUS.

He dusts two, but one of the others hits him hard, and sends him into the wall.

He falls to the ground hard; stunned, he lays still. The vamps approach, ready to finish him.

With vamp speed Conner jumps up. With a stake on each wrist he dusts them both at the same time.

INT. OUTER OFFICE

ILLRYIA ON THE COMPUTER. CONNER ENTERS GOES STRAIGHT TO ANGEL'S OFFICE CONNER

Illyria, where's Angel?

ILLYRIA

Gone to meet some woman, someplace.

CONNER

Do you think you could you be a little more specific?

ILLYRIA

A woman called, and asked for someone named Liam. She said that she wanted to meet him alone, now, so he left.

CONNER

How do you know it wasn't a trap?

Spike enters the office.

SPIKE

What's a trap.

CONNER

Well, Illyria, was just telling me that a woman called, and wanted to see Angel alone. How do we know it's not the senior partners, getting him on his own to kill him.

ILLYRIA

She sounded very young, I don't' think...

SPIKE

The senior partners can do anything. Where are they meeting?

ILLYRIA

At an old warehouse on the pier. Who is liam?

CONNER

Liam was his human name.

INT. WAREHOUSE Angel is walking slowly, looking from side to side, up and down. He hears a voice from the

Hello Liam, long time no see.

ANGEL

Why do you call me that?

KATHY

Well, that is who you are isn't it?

ANGEL

No, it's who I was, once upon a time. And you are?

KATHY

Has it been so long Liam, that you don't even recognize my voice?

ANGEL

Well, let me see. It has been two hundred plus years since I was Liam.

KATHY

Well, you told me that you would see me again. You came, but when I woke up you had gone. Why Liam?

A figure starts to come into view from the shadows. As the figure gets closer, Angel can see her outline.

ANGEL

No, no, this can't be, you're dead.

KATHY

Well, you should know, shouldn't you Liam.

ANGEL

(In shock)

No, this is not possible. I thought you were...Why did you wait so long?

KATHY

Hey, you weren't exactly a model citizen you know! I wasn't about to show myself to you. Look what you did in the village after all.

ANGEL

Okay, I see your point. But I haven't been Angelus for over hundred years. Why now?

KATHY

Well, when I came around and saw what you had done I was afraid. I didn't know what was happening Liam, I didn't know what to do.

I walked through the village and

saw the devastation. Then the years just went by, you know how it is….You had no idea what you did to me did you? What you did to your own sister.


End file.
